Despise Devils
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella and Edward are a team. They are agents. They have a case on murders. They think they have the culprit. What happens when it finds you? Will Edward and Bella fall in love? Will they fall into a trap? Can they survive? All human. Romance and rated:M
1. Preface

Despise Devils

Author's Notes: I got this idea because I thought I would like to play around with twilight characters with a 'sherlock' atmosphere. I enjoy mysteries so I will have a lot of fun playing these things in my mind and writing it. I don't own twilight, please enjoy! Prefaces are only 'tasters'! **WARNINGS FOR STORY: Violence, disturbing details, mind trickery, lemmon's (In future), strong language and crime. **5 reviews please!

Song for preface: Who Is It- Michael Jackson.

Preface

Waking up -in the middle of the night- to the one you love, tangled and happy...How would you feel and what would you be thinking about? Well in all honesty I was thinking about only one thing...That was: What was the murderer doing? Where were they? But most importantly...Who is it?

Yes I was in love, I connected to somebody tonight and I enjoyed it with all my being. Yet it still wouldn't get out of my mind, it was like it was haunting me. I didn't like the feeling one bit, so I sat up and climbed out of bed. I was completely naked but it didn't bother me at all.

I walked over to the window, noticing the rain pour down and a strange dark figure stood beside a street lamp. They somehow notice me look, then rush away and I just stare at the spot. I turn my torso around and see the sleeping beauty lost in their trance. I wondered if I should wake him up or not. Then I thought it would be better not to.

When I walked over back to my side of the bed, I got my clothes and quickly got changed. By the time I was finished getting changed, I rushed downstairs and stood in the same spot as the mysterious figure. I saw the light gradually fade, with the water and the wind it wouldn't surprise me. I knew straight away who it was watching us from this distance.

I quickly pulled out a glove, put it on and grabbed a plastic wallet. I bent down and placed the item in the plastic wallet. I knew straight away that the same culprit was here and knew we were on to him. I never thought that same murderer would be exactly where we were. When I felt a presence I gasped at the cold hand that touched my shoulder.

"Bella," he whispered and I all but screamed at the fright that sped my heart rate. I had a feeling in my heart knowing this could be one hell of a conversation. I knew we would get to this point, just not so soon...

~Despise Devils~

What do you think? Please can I have the 5 reviews and if I do I will write the first chapter on Tuesday! Much love!


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting and greeting

Despise Devils

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! You guys are so luck that I wrote this chapter without getting 5 reviews! Please can you show me some love with reviews? I would be a very happy bunny if you did! Guys this is when Bella meets Edward! Have fun! I know I had with writing this! Much love and please enjoy! I will write on Sunday!

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Born To Die- Lana Del Rey, Starstrukk- Katy Perry ft 3OH!3, Monster- Paramore.

Chapter 1: The meeting and greeting

My name is Isabella Swan, but people know me as 'Bella Swan' and the ones who call me Bella...They know the real me. I live in Seattle, I lived in Forks for a while but I ran over to Seattle when I was 12. People who call me 'Isabella' are the ones who I want to stay formal with. I used to do bad things, hell you could call me an evil mastermind. I know how the criminal mind works because I was one.

Yet when I went to jail -after surrendering- I was made a propersition and I took it. Now I work for case solvers, my area of strengths is...Well everything. I did everything you can think of, like: murder, steal, smuggle and breaking and entering. I did everything, but yet I handed myself over to the police. I was fed up of them not getting me so I just gave myself in.

I'm 26 years old and I have been highly skilled since I was the age of 6. I started with little things, like spying on people and then I suddenly started doing horrible things when I was 16. I always ended up clearing my evidence and they never knew it was me untill someone spotted me stealing from an old woman.

I didn't have a normal life, I used to live on the streets and everyone in my family died. I now have turned my life around and I'm glad but...I find my work indeniably easy. I was casually sitting in my office, listening to 'If You Like Pina Colada' by Jimmy Buffett. I knew someone was outside, "Come in!" I command while reading the newspaper.

I hear the door open, knowing who it was and not looking at them. "Ah Mr Whitlock, what can I do for you?" I ask Jasper Whitlock and he chuckles a little. "Bella, I have someone who I would like you to meet," he suggests and I look up to notice a man who dazzled me. "Well, nice to meet you Mr..." I drifted waiting for him to tell me his name.

"I'm Edward...Edward Cullen," he says shuffeling over to me and holding his hand out for me to shake. "Ah Edward Anthony Cullen, I've read things about you and...You seem to resemble the person I thought about," I lied because he was completely different and I was insanely attracted to him at this very moment.

"Edward Bella is the best detective we have here, that is why you are here," Jasper told Edward. I stood up, shook Edward's hanging hand and smiled at him. He is stunning, he has a bronzed disaray of hair, forest green eyes, perfect features, kissable lips, tonned body, lean, tall and he is about 26 or 27 but...I can tell he is 27.

I'm plain and simple. I have brown hair, brown eyes, ivory skin, 5'4, slim, skinny waist, big hips, my hair has soft curls and I have boring features. Jasper has blond hair, blue eyes, tonned -not as tonned as Edward-, tall and slim. They both have perfect features but Edward's skin seems to be a slight shade lighter.

"So what can I do for you boys?" I asked them walking around my desk and placing the papers in their draw. "Well Bella...Edward used to be a doctor and a good one at that, but he is now...Your partner," he says and quickly gets out of the room. _What the hell? We made a deal! I said I would work alone and that I wouldn't have any 'partners'!_

I slowly turned around to see Edward who had his hands in his jean pockets. "So Bella, could you show me around our office?" he asks with a shy voice. _What?_ "Excuse me?" I asked him my voice trembling from anger. He shrugs, "I thought since we are partners...Were going to share the office right?" he asks and I laugh with no humour.

"No, because I don't have _partners_," I spit at him with venom and he looked at me hurt. "Bella I haven't done anything wrong," he told me and I laugh. "Well clearly you don't know me then," I state and he suddenly stands infront of me. "You act like you know everything about me but...You simply don't and this actually makes me laugh," he tells me while standing right infront of me.

"Hah! Like you could really do what I can do," I say walking away and placing the papers on my desk where they need to be. "Well for a fact I know you lived in the streets, I can tell because of the bags under your eyes and the brawl in your voice," he states and I gasp. "You also used to do bad deeds and I can tell that by the amount of knowledge you have on crimes, but the thing that gave it away the most is...The amount of weapons you have in that cabinate," he tells me and I quickly turn around.

"What do you mean?" I say slitting my eyes and raising an eyebrow. "Well now who knows everything Miss Swan? Or should I call you 'Isabella'" I growl at him and he chuckles. _Now it's my turn buddy boy!_ "Really? Well I know for a fact you have been a Doctor for...3 years, I can tell this because of the amount of wrinkles and that is very few," I state and he places his hand on his forehead.

"Then I can tell you have been in the army, you were using guns when you were 16. I can tell this because of the slight bruise on your left shoulder, this can be either of a fight or by falling with heavy weapons. I can tell just by the shape of it, it is because you fell." He looks at me completely shoked and I smile.

"Smart woman," he tells me with a smirk, he was looking to see if the bruise was noticeable and it wasn't. "That's why I have this title," I tell him and walk over to my seat. "Fine, I can see you are a good worker but...If you do anything to irritate me or infuriate me...I will get you out of my office quicker than how I am speaking right now," I threaten and he nods wordlessly.

When he sat down, he smiled and sighed. Suddenly when I was about to tell him something Emmett McCarty ran in "Murder!" he screamed and stopped infront of us. Emmett has brown short hair, blue eyes, cheeky smile, dimples, tall, muscled, tonned -more than Edward- and strong. Emmett was breathless but not as breathless as Jasper. He came in shortly after, "It's true! Bella! Edward! This is your case and take it seriously! This is too disturbing for us!"

I stood up imediatly and Edward copied my action. "Where to?" I asked Jasper and he sighed. "Sorry I forgot to tell you...It's down by Rickston Road," I walked over to my coat rack and grabbed my coat. Edward followed closely, when we got to my car I sped to it and found ourselves in a mess of police, agents and other people of the area.

I showed them my ID and they let me through I saw Edward try and get in. "Guys let him in, he is with me and remember that," I tell them serious and Edward comes into the scene. We could see a dead woman, she was on her side and I saw a man move her a little. When she was on her back we could see clearer.

"This woman was in her teens, she is around 15 to 16 and you can see she was sliced. Right here on her neck," I say pointing to the thin line and dry blood. I grabbed my gloves, Edward got his own and crouched down with me. He started moving strands of hair away from her face, I checked her pockets and noticed a ciggerette packet.

I placed it in my pocket, for more investigation and then I found her ID. "Her name was Bree Brooklands," I tell him and he looks at her picture. "Yes and...She was also suffocated," he says pointing at the slight bluish-purple mark around her mouth. "She smoked aswell," I told him and stood up while he looked for more clues. I noticed an unlit ciggerett and bent down.

"She was about to smoke when she got killed," I told Edward and he sighed. "She also drank alcohol before she was killed," Edward says sadly and I crouched. "Yes she did, I could tell by the droop in her eyes, wait a minute..." I saw an injection on the floor and picked it up. "Edward what do you think this is?" I ask him, he stands up, walks over to me and examins the object in my hands.

"I have no idea but...I can tell this some sort of venom," he tells me and I nod while putting it in a plastic wallet, then in my pocket. "Did you just put that in your pocket?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, because we are going to take a look at this later," I told him and he chuckled. "Sure, but let's get back to the girl," he tells me and I walk over. We bend down untill our knees reach the floor and investigate more.

"She was also...Raped," I told Edward sadly, noticing a stain of sperm on her jeans. There was aswell a stain of blood, I was guessing she lost her virginity to him and it made me feel sick. "Bella...How do you know?" he asked and I pointed to the blood stain just below her pelvic bone and the sperm on her jeans. "True Bella, what monster could do this?" he asks sickened by it all.

"I don't know but we should stop him...And fast," I tell him getting up and walking off. Edward follows and we leave the scene, but while I got out I bumped into a man. "Oops! Sorry!" the guy said and I just walked on. The guy gave me a wierd feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it. I know he has dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and quite perverted.

When we got back to the agency I could feel the tension and I was guessing so did Edward. We went into the office and when I sat down Jasper came in. "Did you find out anything guys?" he asks with his business face on and I nod. "Yes, the girl was suffocated and sliced at the neck. She also had been injected with some sort of venom."

"She drank alcohol before she was killed and almost had a ciggerett when she was attacked. She was also raped before she died," Edward informed Jasper. "Guys we need to get this killer before he strikes again," Jasper says and leaves us alone. "You know what...We really do need more people like you in this work place," I say to Edward with a smile.

Edward smiles softly, I could tell we were going to get on just fine and I liked it. I would do everything in my power to get this killer behind bars. Meanwhile me and Edward would find the clues and see if we can get him. This was going to be new to both of us. "Bella I have a question to ask you..." Edward said leaning over to me and I inhaled sharply...

~Despise Devils~

What do you think? Can you give me some love with reviews? In my world the cast are:

Bella: Anne Hathaway

Edward: Robert Pattinson

Alice: Katy Perry

Jasper: Alexander Skarsgard

Rose: Candice Accola

Emmett: Kellan Lutz

Isn't it interesting how my mind thinks these are good actors for the actual characters? Don't worry I still like the actual people who played them in the movies! Give me some love please!


	3. Chapter 2: The Logical

Despise Devils

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please send me some love with reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as I enjoy writing them! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy!

Songs for this Chapter (In Order): Lost- Coldplay, Iron- Woodkid, Never Too Late- Three Days Grace.

Chapter 2: The Logical

Last Time: _"Bella I have a question to ask you..." Edward said leaning over to me and I inhaled sharply_

"What is it you want to know?" I ask while gulping, and he knots his eyebrows together. "How did you get caught?" he asks me and I just laugh. "Edward I didn't get caught...I handed myself into the police," I told him and he looks at me confused. "Then why did it say that in the papers?" he asks and I smirk. "They didn't want to make me sound so willing," I told him and he nods in understanding.

"What was it like being a criminal?" he asks me and I arch an eyebrow. "Are you interogating me Mr Cullen?" I ask him and he chuckles. "No Miss Swan, I'm just curious," he tells me and I laugh. "Well...It was thrilling, especially being most wanted. The problem was I'm simply too smart to get caught," I explain and Edward smiles.

"Is that why you are now member of this agency?" he asks and I nod. "Exactly the reason, I'm cunning and I know every trick," I state and Edward just nods. "What about you Mr Cullen?" I ask him and he smiles. "Well I never was a criminal like you...But I was a good Doctor, and I'm proud of my past work," he tells me with pride.

Suddenly the door is opened and I see Jasper pop his head in. "Bella, Edward, I suggest you guys stay in the same house, and make sure you are together at all times," Jasper says with panick on his face. "Why?" I ask Jasper and he looks sceared. "I think the killer is onto you guys," he tells me and I laugh. "No murderer can kill me remember?" I ask him and he just sighs.

"Miss Swan follow orders and listen to your boss," Jasper warns me and I nod. When Jasper leaves I quickly pack up my stuff, and head down to my car. Edward follows closely behind, and I smile at him, when we drive off in our own cars. We park outside my house, then I quickly enter but, before getting in I check to see, if anything was out of place.

When I enter I notice that there was nothing suspicious. I went to have a shower, and started looking at the stuff from the crime scene. Edward was next to me, when I was looking to see what kind of injection it was. I turned to Edward and sighed.

"This killer used a toxin that is highly venomous. Only one drop of this can kill your organs, so this is nasty stuff," I tell him and he takes a look through the micro-scope. "I have seen this stuff before, but only in study," he told me and I nod. "What kind of murderer do you think we are dealing with?" he asks me and I just sigh. "One that could kill multiple times before we catch him," I tell him and he sighs.

By the time I finally stoped reading my book, I went to bed and fell asleep. Edward was alseep in the next room, I was exhausted when I got into my bed. When my head hit the pillow, the power shut down in my body...

**Dream or Memory?...**

_I stepped outside only to find myself completely lost. I looked around the dark alley, I walked down and then was attacked by a guy. He smelled of beer and I started to hesitate, while he had my back pressed against the wall. I struggled to get out of his grip because he was too strong. _

_"No one is going to hear you scream Isabella Swan," he chuckled darkly. I felt him pull my jeans down and then my underwear. "First I'm going to rape you...Then steal from you...Then kill you," he tells me with an evil smile, it makes my skin crawl. _

_I hear him pull his zipper down, but when he was about to enter I screamed. "Don't worry...This will hurt...Alot," he whispered and I screamed when I felt him at my enterance. He pushed in ever so slightly, but while I screamed I gained strength to push him off. He tumbled to the floor before I quickly grabbed a machete. _

_He kicked me in the face, hitting my jaw and I fell. He stood ontop of me, but I quickly kicked his legs and made him fall. I did a kip-up, before getting the machete and he quickly got up. When I felt him punch me in the face he grabbed the machete. He kicked me in the gut, punched me in the face and I fell to the floor._

_"You could of just let me have my way with you...But you had to be fiesty," he said and spat on my face. I saw him hold the machete close to my heart, then he held it high in the air. When he was about to stab me in the heart, I start to panick..._

I was quickly woken up, when I heard myself screaming and moving in my bed. "Shhh, Bella...Shhh. It was just a dream," he said while smoothing my hair back. "I'm sorry for waking you up," I say softly and that is when I noticed I was crying. "It's alright and anyway...I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Edward whispers.

"Thank you Edward," I tell him, that is when he quickly gets up, and leaves me. I lay there for a moment before I fall asleep again...When I wake up I find Edward holding me down. I guess I woke him up because of the same thing. "Bella I need to ask you...What is making you like this?" he asks and I fell my heart rate quicken. "I don't know exactly...I just keep waking up to, the same thing going on in my head."

He sighs and rubs his temples. "Can you go into more detail?" he asks and I just gave in. I told him about what I woke up to twise and he just nodded. When he was finished hearing it, he told me that I should have some rest and try to forget about it. I did fall asleep but ended up waking up to myself screaming.

"Bella this is the third time," Edward says coming into the room. "Look the only way we can get some sleep, is if you can try and forget about it," he begs. I nod shamefully and he tells me he will stay in my room, untill I finally fall asleep. This time I fell asleep and didn't wake up untill early in the morning.

I got up, had a shower, got changed and made us breakfast. "Bella are you alright," Edward asked when, he saw me come into the kitchen after grabbing a hair bobble. When I saw him I melted, he was wearing a suit that made him...A sexy ass man. _Shit stop or you will soak your panties!_ I sighed and sat next to him. We ate in silence and when we got to work I felt calm.

"Bella you need to tell me why-" he was cut off, when Jasper rushed in "Bella! Edward! There has been another murder!" Jasper screamed out to us. I sighed, got up and got myself ready for the next victim. Who knew what we would find? I could sence Edward was thinking the same thing, judging by his posture.

"Bella, what do you think we will find?" he asked me and I just siged. "Edward phone Jasper and ask him where it is," I tell him and Edward does what he's told. When he hangs up he gives me the direction. I quickly rush over to it, and when we get there, I feel my heart race with every step I took closer to it. Edward held me close, he placed his arm over my shoulders, and pulled me into his side tightly.

When we reached there, everything went quiet and I felt like screaming. The woman was lying on her side, I placed my gloves over my hands and Edward did the same. I couldn't stand to turn the girl over, so I let Edward do it himself, when he turned her over, I nearly threw up and screamed at the same time. This was just beyond disturbing...What animal would do this?...Whoever it was needed to be stopped. Now it is getting far too serious...

~Despise Devils~

What do you think? I will write on Wednesday! Please send me some love with reviews! Much love!


	4. Chapter 3: What now?

Despise Devils

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! I'm sorry for not writing yesturday! Please forgive me! I would like to ask but...Do you guys want an EPOV? Tell me in a review! I love reviews and I want to know what you think! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! 4 reviews please!**

Songs for this chapter (In order): Earth Song- Michael Jackson, Lightning- The Wanted, Do It Like A Dude- Jessie J, Lego House- Ed Sheeran.

Chapter 3: What now?

Last Time: _Now it is getting far too serious..._

I stepped back as horror showed evident on my face. I stopped when something caught my eye. There was a piece of paper hanging loosely in her coat pocket. I walked over and kneeled to the floor next to Edward who looked just as horrified. He seemed to be frozen in shock while I pulled the paper out of her pocket.

I opened it up slowly and tried not to look at the girl. It was hard not to by how horrific it was. When I opened it I think I forgot to breath. I got lightheaded as my throat clenched shut and the oxygen left me. I fell to the floor unconcious...

I woke up to green eyes, shocked sceared face and frantic voice, that was Edward. "Bella?" he asks while gently shaking me and picking me up. I sighed "What just happened?" I asked him and he just sighed in return. "Bella you fainted, so I woke you up the best I could in this situation," he tells me with a face of worry.

"Did I scare you?" I asked him in a slightly sleepy voice. "Yes, you did and don't do it again," he tells me sternly and I just nod. When he lets me put my feet on the ground, next thing I know Edward grabs me before I stumble. I look up into his eyes, while he looks at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. "Are you alright?" he asks me and I just nod while gulping.

I then remembered the letter, so I quickly picked it up and handed it to Edward. When I showed it him he started to read it aloud. "Detectives, I'm getting close to knowing who you are and...I promise to kill you before you find out it's me," he gasps and then drops it himself. I quickly rushed to pick it up, before it fell to the floor grabed it and placed it in my pocket.

"Bella we need to be careful and make sure we aren't don't get caught," he states but I gain confidence and shake my head no. "This killer needs to be stopped and that is is, nothing else matters Edward...This is our _job_ Edward. Like it or not," I tell him while kneeling and examining the woman.

"She is in her mid twenties, she has a slice on her neck, and it is evident just under her ear she has been injected. The difference is it has effected her face, while he also seemed to have slice her over and over again. She has somehow been splashed on the face with acid, this makes her skin flaked and slightly eroded."

Edward just looked at the woman sickingly, "She seems to have lost a patch of hair," he tells me pointing at the other side of her head, and it is evident that she has a bold patch. I felt disturbed by all of this and I couldn't stand the thought that this bastard hurt her badly. I then checked her thighs and noticed she too had been raped.

I sighed while closing my eyes, "Edward she has been raped too," I tell him and he just looks at the sperm patch on the victims thighs. "What monster could do this?" he hisses and I feel myself tense. "I don't know, but he knows how to enjoy himself before killing them," I spit at a random spot. "Yeah sick twisted fun," he spits while glaring in a random space.

"Bella should we check her pockets like the other girl?" he asks and I nod. We start to check her pockets, but I get distracted by Edward's angelic face. "Her name is Jessica Stanley and she is 26 years old," he says while handing me her ID. I look at it and study her face, she had brown eyes, heart shaped face, full pink lips and pale compextion.

She had dark brown hair, but now she has dark blond/brown hair, scorched face and sagging dead skin on her face. She looked noting like the picture while she also had no eyes. This was a sight I definatly didn't want to see. "Lets have a look around and see if there is anything else," I tell Edward and I just stand up to look around. Edward follows me swiftly and we find nothing.

"Bella I think we should go to the agency," he suggests and we just leave while Edward holds my hand. He leads me out of the scene, holding me close to him, and I felt the electrical like energy rush from him into my viens. When we got to my car and into the agency, we went to our office only to be greeted by Jasper.

"Find anything?" he asks and I sigh. "Yes, we did...We found out the girl was attacked with a knife to her throat. She had been raped, injected with the toxin and squirted with acid," Edward tells Jasper confidently. "Did you find out who the victim was?" Jasper asked while looking at Edward. "Yes we did, her name was Jessica Stanley and she was 26 when she died," I tell Jasper and he looked at the floor sadly.

"Very well, I'm going to go show my comiserations to her parents," Jasper said leaving us alone. I flop into my chair and cry. "Bella why are you crying?" Edward says walking up to me slowly. "Edward what he did to the girls is just...Terrible and I'm afraid of who his next victim will be! What if he kills more innocent girls before we get him?" I started to tremble and Edward pulled me into his chest.

I was stood up while crying into his chest, and wrapping our arms around each other. "Shhh, Bella...Please don't cry," he begs and I just don't stop. He pulls me closer to him, I pull away a little and look at him with my tear filled eyes. "Bella please don't cry, we'll get him before he can do any more damage," he whispers and I just shake my head no.

"Edward I can't risk us not finding him before he does something bad!" I scream at him, while pulling myself away from him, walking around the office and knotting my fingers in my hair. I kept pulling, crying and walking untill he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Bella why are you like this? Why are you so worried? There is something you're not telling me!" he says over my crying.

I pull away with a grunt. "Edward I can't stand the thought if he finds out who we are!" I scream at him crying silently. I was against the wall and started to slide down it, when I suddenly felt Edward pull me to him. "Bella he won't hurt you...I promise," he says while looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek. He was also rubbing away my tears that way, but I just pulled his hands off gently.

"Edward that isn't what I mean!" I scream at him and he just looks at me hurt. "What do you mean then?" Edward screams at me confused, I just cry while looking into his green eyes. "I'm scared if he finds us and hurts you," I whisper with tears falling down my cheeks. Edward's face suddenly mixed with emotions.

He then had a focused face and strode over to me. When he was face to face with me, he cupped my face in his hands and moulded his mouth to mine. I was frozen for a second but then I felt my body give in to not being professional. My lips moved in syncronisation with his, and my hands went for the back of his neck. He kissed me tenderly, letting it be a moment of emotions and I enjoyed it.

Edward suddenly reached for my waist, pulling me closer to him and causing me to run my fingers in his hair. He moaned into my mouth causing desire to rush into my veins. His tongue swept my bottom lip asking for permission and I opened my mouth. His tongue mingled in my mouth, swirling around my tongue and sucking it gently. This sensation caused me to moan and pull away a little.

He then attacked my mouth again, we did a push and pull sort of routine with our tongues. I got so heated that I could feel his arousel on my stomach. I walked us back so my ass was pressed against the desk. Edward knew where I was going, so he held onto my waist and hoisted me up. I then pulled away from him to catch my breath, practically panting and he attacked my neck.

I finally lost control and pushed him away from me by his shoulders. I looked into his dark black eyes, clear that he was just as aroused as I was and pulled him by his tie. When he was close enough to me, I attacked his mouth, he opened his mouth and the make out began again. _His dick is __**huge**__! Oh God! How __**thick**__ and long? _ I moaned and grinded against him.

Edward chuckled, pulled away from my lips and kissed my neck again. "Bella I love that your talking about my dick," he mumbles against my skin. I moan louder than I thought I could and this made Edward rub against me harder. "Mmmm, you're so hot baby," he whispers and I run my fingers in his hair. When I have a good fistfull I pull his lips to mine.

When I was about to run my fingers down his chest, all the way down to his cock, I heard a throat clear behind us. Me and Edward pull away in our lust filled haze, only to find Jasper with Emmett behind him by the door. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and Emmett chuckled. "Well, Bella, Edward...I'm sorry to bother you in your little moment, but we have an emergency...There is a little girl who phoned and said that she is kidnapped."

I sucked in a sharp intake of breath and Edward stiffened next to me. "Why does this involve us?" Edward asks and Jasper sighs. "The kidnapper killed most of the cops or injured them. The little girl has left, we don't know where she is but...Look for her in her house," Jasper says leaving me, Edward and Emmett alone.

"Jasper put me in this case aswell, so come on lets hit the road!" Emmett booms and I follow while fixing myself. Edward wraps his arms around me safely, but I push his hands away. "Edward I'm sorry for my poor behavior, we need to stay focused and professional. That won't happen again, I can assure you," I tell him sadly but I hide it and pretend that the kiss meant nothing to me.

We went to Emmett's office, we went in and he pulled out three guns. "One for you," he says throwing it to Edward first, "and one for you," Emmett says while throwing it to me. I catch it, spin it and place it firmly in my aiming hand. Edward and Edward look at me shocked and I just raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask them and they just snap out of it.

I walk over to the door, open it and head for my car. When I see Emmett walk to his Jeep, I look at him confused. "Emmett! Where are you going?" I ask him pointing to my car, Emmett just chuckles. "Belly, I'm sorry but, I'm not going to go in that car with you and Edward. You guys clearly have something important to talk about, and well...I don't exactly want to hear it."

Emmett jumps into his car, I do exactly the same and wait for Emmett to come close to my mirror. "Where are we going?" I ask him while I scroll my window down, and he has his opened. Emmett tells me where we are to head to and I just drive calmly with Emmett infront.

When we reached the deserted house I felt my skin get goosebumps. "Come on Bella," Emmett says chuckling while walking into the house. It had that haunted house sort of feel and it scared me. When I got into the house we walking in the darkness but we went to find her room. When we got there we started to inspect. I noticed the girl liked to read books. When I brush past, I accidentally hit a book and it fell.

When it fell the book opened and caused a piece of paper to fall out. I quickly picked it up and noticed it was a letter for us. "Guys I have something," I tell them and they rush over to me. "It says 'Dear people looking for me, I will be in the clearing in Forks." I was shocked that I could still remember where it was. I quickly rushed out without a word to Edward and Emmett.

"Bella do you know where this is?" Emmett asks and I just get into my car. Edward followed closely and when I settled in I looked at Emmett. "Follow me," I tell him and he just obeys. When we reach there I feel my heart race. We parked near a little route, but got into the jeep with Emmett. He drove us untill there was no road and we jumped out.

"Where to now B?" Emmett asks and I just rush over. The grass was comepletely gone, leaving it like dirty mud and with the rain...It was slippery. I rushed over to the clearing poking my head to get a look, and noticed a man with blond hair. He seemed to be observing incase anyone was here. When I ducked to talk to Emmett and Edward they seemed shocked. "What?" Emmett asked concerned.

"He's outside and I have no clue where the girl is," I tell them and Emmett looks up. "Oh, well stay here and wait untill you can't see me. I'm going around the back and i'm going to attack him from the back." Emmett suddenly left and me and Edward sat there confused. I got so nervous that I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up preparing to shoot incase the kidnapper noticed me.

Edward pulled my arm down when he saw I was about to leave. "Bella where do you think you're going?" Edward asks, I stand up a little and don't see Emmett. "I'm going," I tell him and try to get out of his grasp. "Emmett said to stay here," Edward stated but I just looked into his eyes. "Edward there is a little girl who is petrified...Let me go," I tell him and he looks into my eyes for a long while.

He looks down sadly, gulps and then nods his head before letting me go. I stood up and started to walk when I heard Edward behind me I stoped. "I'm coming with you," Edward tells me while holding his gun up and I just noded. We walked for a while longer untill I saw him. He saw us but I quickly ran, Edward catching up and I jumped up before punching the guy in the jaw.

He fell to the floor, but before he could get up and almost attack me, Edward kicked him in the face. "Thanks," I tell Edward before going to open the tent. "Hey!" I heard from behind, I got punched in the face and I tumbled to the floor. Before I could fall I noticed Edward was on the floor, but when he saw what happened he, bursted with a growl and jumped the kidnapper.

They were rolling on the floor, before Edward was flown off him because of a strong kick. I stared shocked when I saw the guy get up, stroll up to me and with a glare on his face. He grabbed me by the neck, I was strugging for air and then I heard a gun shot. The guy screamed in pain before clutching at his leg.

He looked behind him, then saw Edward with his gun, but I rushed to get something to kill the kidnapper, when I saw him limp over to Edward. "You bastard!" the guy snarled, Edward started to crawl backwards in the mud. I started to panick then I thought of a plan, I saw a rock near me and picked it up.

"Hey!" I screamed at him, then threw the rock at his head. It laneded on his back, the guy turned around and growled at me. "Bitch you are going to pay for that...I'm going to rape you infront of your boyfriend then kill you," he threatens but I just laugh. "Love to see you try," I tell him and he tilts his head to the side.

"Oh trust me...I will," he tells me and lurks closer. When he is closer I ran to him and kicked him. He stopped my leg with his hand, I jumped and kicked him in the face. He sumbled but punched me in the face. I kicked him in the shin hard and he cried in pain. "Bitch!" he screams before falling to the floor. He pulls a gun from his back pocket, I gasp but then I run before he could shoot me.

When I ran right behind him, I grabbed his neck and twisted it so it would dislocate. He fell flat dead, I walked over to Edward who was panting. He stood up slowly, then walked over to me quickly. He pulled me to his chest, hugging me tight to him and I smile. "I thought I almost lost you," he whispers into my hair. "You could never loose me! I'm master criminal remember?" I say pushing away from him and winking.

He chuckles, cups my left cheek and leans in. When his lips were close to mine I heard a whine. "God guys! The only fun I get you take it from me!" Emmett whines, I just pull away from Edward a little and giggle at Emmett. I pull away from Edward and walk over to the tent. When I open it I see the girl, gagged and tied.

"Honey what is your name?" I ask her, she just hugs me and cries. "My name is Blair Postner," she whispers and clings onto me. She wraps her legs around me and I stand up. When I get out I see Edward and Emmett alone. "Now Blair, who was the guy who kidnapped you?" I asked her and she cried. "His name was Michael Newton," she whispers and Emmett nods at me.

This meant he would remember the name. When we got her home she felt at peace and I was thanked. I got home only to find Edward on the couch with a bleeding shoulder. "Edward what happened?" I said rushing over to him and he just sighed. "Bastard had a ring that had small needles. It jabbed me good but...I'll be fine...Honest," he shrugs but I just shake my head.

"Edward, come with me to the bathroom so I can fix that shoulder of yours," I beckon him and try to focus on my way to the bathroom. He had his shirt off which gave me good access to oogle his abs. _Holy mother of fucking shit! I would love to lick those puppies!_ I heard Edward chuckle. "Might hold that lick to you, it is now a promise you will have to fufill," Edward whispers in my ear from behind.

I moan and turn around to face him. _Shit! Did I just say that out loud?_ He chuckled again. "Yeah and you did that again," Edward chuckles while nibbling on my ear lobe. I turned back around and walked to the bathroom. _Hot damn am I get turned on!_ Edward moans and grinds into my ass a little. "Stop Edward!" I tell him and he stops.

"Sorry...I know professional," Edward sighs out and I frown. "Sit down," I tell him, I look for the cotton and disinfectent. When I get them I soak the cotton with the disinfectent and walk over to Edward. I press the cotton onto him and he hisses. "Sorry...This is going to sting a little," I warn him a little late. I finish that and place a bandage on him.

When I finish I look into his eyes and his stare never wavers. I feel his hands go to my waist, then pull me closer to him and I put my hands on his chest. "Edward..." I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to say stop it and the other half said let it be. "Bella..." Edward said cupping my face...

~Despise Devils~

**What do you think? Can I have 4 reviews? Faster you review quicker I update! Do you want an EPOV? Much love! **


End file.
